Danger
PlotEdit When Daffy is blamed for the explosion, he orders Kowalski to build a time machine to see his future...as he gets there he convinces his desendant Danger Duck for help. Possible ScriptEdit (Usual Opening Theme) News Reporter: News Bulletin has just come, It looks like we have just discovered who the culprit is to the mass explosion several months back. We are looking for a little black...well it looks like a duck with white on him? ..and appears to be very dumb....If you see the criminal please call 02167 999689, or suffer the consequences. Tiffany: What!... he's got it all wrong, Daffy didn't do this! Daffy: How can they blame me? I was with Tina on the night of the explosion!.. Lyndsey Duck: We all know you didn't do this Daffy. Someone out there does and we are gonna find out who! (Skunk looks worried..) Ventus: Hey, Skunk..are you OK? Skunk: Sure!...yeah...never better (then cheeky smiles) (Meanwhile at Villain HQ) Vanitas: (watching TV) Ha Ha! It looks like that Daffy is getting the blame. Axel: I thought you said the skunk did it?...wouldn't that be mean to blame his friend? Vanitas: I did!...and i thought you became evil..and vengeful? Axel: I have sir, I'll leave you in peace... Vanitas: Soon the goodies will know that it was little Skunk who switched the bomb...then when they find out, they will all hate him for all eternity, then they will be ours. (All villains laugh....meanwhile at the goodies) Bubbles: Daffy you are not going to jail.. Daffy; (paniking) Im gonna go down for life...for mass explosion..murder...My life is over...(then shouts) do you hear me OVER! Skipper: '''Don't threat solider, you wont go down for this....you have a good future ahead of you! '''Daffy: Future?....Skipper you are a genius Skipper: I am?...erm i mean i know! Daffy: The future, Kowalski build me a time machine! Kowalski: Er Daffy, a time machine takes years of work..and the right brains... Atomic Betty; I have a time machine! (Meanwhile in the time machine) Melody: What year? Daffy: 2011 Lyndsey; We are already in 2011 Daffy! Daffy: OK...1501 Henry: That's the past stupid...go to the future! Melody; Dont be horrid Henry! Daffy: 2772 Boo: Isn't that too far? (When the goodies travel to the year 2772, they find The Loonatics defeating a robot, only when Daffy discovers that one of the members is his descendant.) Daphne: Wow very futuristic...i mean look at these dresses Tommy: I wonder who they are? (Loonatics fighting a robot..) Ace; Duck, throw me the switch...and Lexi you navigate the power system. Danger: Catch Ace... Ace: Got it!...it's time you got what coming to you robo! (as robot explodes, Daffy runs to The Loonatics) Lexi: Woo! that was a good battle for sure! Danger: Let's get Pizzas Daffy: (cheering and running) That was brilliant!...are you superheroes? Tech: Who's this guy? Lexi: Beats me? Daffy: (shouts) Hi, im from the past...i need your help...(then looks at Danger) say you look like me,...and you look like (whispers in disgust) Bugs...and you look like Lola! Lisa: Im so sorry about him! Ace: (to Lisa) Er Doc, Is he your friend? if he is you need to take him to a mental asylum Daffy: Hey mister...you defiently are from Bug's family...(then looks Danger again) how do us ducks get along with rabbits? Danger: What help do you need? Daffy; Look mate, dont be worried or freak out..i am you ancestor and i need your help!...OK...700 years ago a explosion happened and the news and police think it's me but it wasn't me OK, so i need ya help. Danger: '''Alright we'll help you '''Ace: Did you say we'll help him? what about Zadavia? She wont be happy if she finds us slacking on the job Lexi: Oh come on Ace, we've gotta help Duck's "Ancestor". Dont be such a drama queen! Ace: (whispers to himself) You can say that again! (At Loonatic's Headquarters) Henry: So what's the plan long ears? Ace: Right...first Duck..you and orange beak and his lass can go back to the year 2011, while i, Lexi and the others find a way to stop the authorities in our time. Danger: Right Thanks Ace, So Daffy what was it like back in 2011? Daffy: It was nice, light, & peaceful Bird's Flying, Beautiful Sky's & Tree's but someone cause the explosion now it's all Dark & Evil. Melina: Wow that's Sad to hear. Danger: Don't Worry Melina, Daffy won't get the blame for the Explosion. Back to 2011. Lyndsey Duck: Runs Hey wait for me. (Then grab's to Daffy's arm soonest as they traveled) (They travel back to 2011) (Back to Kowalski lab) Melina: Wow this Lab is so great. Danger: who lab is this Daffy? Daffy: This is Kowalski's Lab he said for no one to use this lab without permision. Lyndsey Duck: This is where Daffy Created me. Melina: (shocked) You created her Daffy? Daffy: Yeah this is where I created her she's a clone of Human Lyndsey, Yaw seen her right? Danger & Melina: Right. Daffy: So now tell me How should we stop myself from getting the blame of The Explosion Danger? Danger: Maybe we gotta get the DNA from someone? Lyndsey Duck: I know where you should go? Daffy, Danger, & Melina: Where? Lyndsey Duck: Police Station & tell them that problably one of The Villain's did it. Danger: Well I'll sneak off in the Police Station & see who's fingerprint's they are. Daffy: Great Idea Danger. (At Loonatic's Headquarters) Lyndsey: Hey you remind me of myself what's your name? Luxy: I'm Luxy Longmoore I'm your Descendent. Lyndsey: Hey your my Decendent to Just like Danger is Daffy's Decendent. Luxy: Yep. Lyndsey: So what made you became a Loonatic? Luxy: Well I studied at the Acmetropolis Music College.. (flashback shows Luxy in her class) Mentor: Now Now Luxy. you know you cant blow like that Luxy: It's a saxophone? your'e suppose to blow in it Mentor: Not like that...Let a true musicsian show you how it goes...Poppy (Poppy plays her part) Poppy: Now thats how you play (she says huh like a pig) Mentor: Ok class, it's home time (Luxy is about to stand up) Hrmm Luxy?..Im afraid you didnt participate that much today and thefore slacking Luxy: What?..i played a lot better than those lot! and especially her Poppy: Your'e jealous cause im better than you! Luxy: But Sir, i was your faverate before she came along...and besides she rigs the instruments Mentor: Im sorry Luxy..you have to go, here is your red card Poppy: Ha! (back to present) Luxy: Then after that the metoer struck, Lexi found me Lyndsey: Good I'll ask Melina how she became one. Rev: Hey I found Something. Lexi: Found what Rev? Rev: Daffy's Name did you found him. Lexi: No not yet. Rev: Oh Ok. Lexi: Well I'm still looking. How is your's Tech? Tech: Same here. Haven't found any name for a Duck in this Genius Machine. Ace: Well keep looking everybody. Scooby: How long is this going to take Yellow Rabbit? Ace: It will not take long longest Danger them find out that who cause The Explosion & that we find Daffy's name & Erase it. Lyndsey: (Hugging Luxy) I'm going back to the goodies. Luxy, bye. Luxy: Oh bye. Scooby: I don't want the Villain's to time travel here. Jack: They might kill us. Bubbles: I hope Daffy, Danger, Lyndsey Duck, Melina is doing ok. Henry: I Don't Know but I think The Villain's might find out that Daffy has a Decendent. Jaq: & Notice that Danger is at a Police Station trying to see who cause the Explosion. Lisa: They might kidnap us. Tom: Do you think maybe we Goodies should go back in 2011 & look after them? The Goodies: No. Tom: Why? Tommy: Tom we can't go back out there the Villain's might think it's us who cause Danger & Melina to come & help Daffy. Tom: Oh. Jack: Stay here tight you guy's. (At Villain's HQ) Baboon: Well as yaw all know that Daffy & Skunk Cause The Explosion I'll never get Arrested they will. Yosemite Sam: Yeah but some one might go to the Police Station & Search or Say someone else cause The Explosion. Morgana: Maybe we should go to the goodies? Baboon: No. Davy: Maybe Turn on the TV. Baboon: Ok. (Baboon Turn's on the TV) (The screen show's Daffy, Danger, Lyndsey Duck & Melina Duck at The Police Station) Daffy: Where on our way to The Police Station Danger. Danger: Yep. Lyndsey Duck: What did you bring with you Danger? Danger: I brought my DNA? Melina: What type? Danger: The Fingerprint's kind Lyndsey Duck: Yep. (At Villain's HQ) Baboon: Well hopefully Daffy & Skunk are on their way to jail. Yosemite Sam: What if Daffy & his little friend's go to the Police Station. Baboon: First of all you are right Sam. Davy: Turn off the TV. Baboon: Ok. (Baboon Turn's off the TV) (The screen show's The Duck's in the wood's) Daffy: You going to check The Big Giant Exploding Bomb? Danger: Yep. Lyndsey Duck: & see who did this? Danger: Yep. Melina: Let's just hope that we don't get caught. Danger: We wont. Lyndsey Duck: Hopefully The Villain's will never find out. Daffy: Yeah me to. (Turn's off the TV) Baboon: No! Daffy & his little Duck Friend's are out to save Daffy himself. Morgana: We should stop them. Alex: Maybe we should call the Police. Baboon: No you Idiot! they could arrest us, We're all going to The Police Station. Scrappy: Should we first see what they trying to do to your Bomb first. Baboon: No. Where going now. Barney: Okie Dokee. (All The Villain's Leave) (At the Police Station) Daffy: We are here, So where is The Bomb Danger? Danger: I don't know but I'll sneak & see where the bomb is Melina your coming with me & you two wait there. Daffy & Lyndsey: Deal. Melina: Thank's for letting me come with you. (She kisses them) (Danger's Cheek's turn red) Danger: Your Welcome Mel. (Then Whisper's) Now come on & be very quiet. Melina: (Whisper's) Ok. (Danger & Melina look's quietly around until they found A Big Giant Explosion Bomb) Melina: (Whisper) have you found anything yet. Danger: (Whisper) Not yet. (Then turn's around) (Whisper Loudly) Hey! Melina: (Whisper) What you Found something? (The Camera Show's A Big Giant Explosion Bomb) Danger: (Whisper's) Yeah! A Big Giant Explosion Bomb! (Then Danger & Meilna Run's up to The Big Giant Explosion Bomb) Melina: This is it Danger. Danger: Yep & now I'm going to use my Fingerprint's DNA & see who Fingerprint's it is. Melina: Be Safe. (Danger walk's around & stick's use's his DNA Fingerprint's to see who's fingerprint's it is) (Danger find's Baboon Fingerprint's) Danger: Bingo. (He Stick's Baboon's fingerprint's with one DNA pad) (Danger come's to Melina) Danger: I found them. Melina: Did you get them? Danger: Yep. Melina Let me see. (He's show's her Baboon's) Melina: Who's Fingerprint's are those? Danger: I don't know, We gotta show The Police. (Danger & Melina runs off) Lyndsey Duck: I hope Danger & Melina are all right. Daffy: Ooh Don't worry Lyndsey they'll be back. Danger: Daffy. Daffy: What is it Who did this? Danger: The Police said, "They Don't Know who caused The Explosion but They said Your Name is Cleared & That your no longer the blamed". Daffy: (Happy) Yes Thank's Mate. Danger: Your Welcome Mate. Lyndsey Duck: (Happy) Oh Daffy Your Not going to Jail. Daffy: I gotta write the note incase The Villain's Come. Danger: What Do you want me to write? Daffy: Anything. Danger: Ok. (Write the Note) (Reading a Note) Danger: "Someone else I believe has done this instead of a Black Duck Someone who I checked their Fingerprint's In The DNA are one day getting Arrested to Alcatraz Prison Signature, The Police Officer. (& Then Lay it down). (They look at it) The Ducks: Good. Melina: We got to go back to 2772. The Duck's: (Happy) YES! (The Duck's Run out to The Police Station) (At Loonatics Lab) Lexi: Daffy's name is Cleared up everybody. Tech: Same goes for me. Rev: Mine Too. The Goodies: (Happy) Yes. Ace: Well that's that for that Duck. Henry: What Else do we have planned Long Ears? Ace: Wait until the Duck's Show Up. Me, Lexi, & Luxy will talk to Ne (In The Wood's) Daffy: Well at least we solved that. Lyndsey Duck: Everything is under Control. Danger: They said They'll Under Arrest someone who caused it Melina: Do you have any Enemies notice about this Daffy? Daffy: Yeah but hopefully they won't recognize I got my name cleared. Lyndsey Duck: The Villains will hopefully become scared. (The Duck's Laugh's as they keep walking) (They're Close to Goodies HQ) Lyndsey Duck: Where almost there. Daffy: Yep. (At Loonatics Lab) (The Screen's Show's Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, while Luxy hides behind the sofa away from Zadavia) Zadavia (voice): You didn't Clear The Mission Did You? Ace: Yes. Zadavia: So why aren't you doing Nothing? Lexi: Well we have to help Duck's ancestor. He's being blamed for The Explosion back in the past.. His name is Daffy. Zavavia: (Shocked) What, How in the world does Duck have an ancestor? Lexi: You'll see him he be here shortly. (The Duck's Came back) The Goodies: (Happy) Daffy! The Loonatics: (Happy) Danger! Lyndsey: Did everything workout Daffy? Daffy: Yeah they said Everything worked out & that they'll arrest someone who caused The Explosion. Skunk: I hope they don't Arrest Me. (The Goodies look at him) Daffy: Why in the world would they Arrest You. Skunk: I just have a feeling that they would that's all. Ace: So Eh Duck? How did you do to stop ole Daffy from getting The blame? Danger: I use The DNA Pad Tech: What Pad? Danger: From The Police Station? Rev: Laugh's. Ace: What's so funny. Rev: Because Tech ask Danger The DNA Pad like he stole it from you. Tech: Well, Did you Danger. Danger: No of Course Not. Tech: Ok. (Lyndsey Whisper's to Danger) Lyndsey: How did you become A Loonatic Danger? (Danger Whisper's to Lyndsey) Danger: I was A Water Pool Boy. (Lyndsey Giggle's) & then I Quit & become one that's how. Lyndsey: Cool. (Luxy is about to run across the room without being detected by Zadavia, but is knocked into by Danger after Slam trips him up) Danger: (after tripping on Slam's foot) Ahhhhh (Knocks into Luxy, then she falls into Zadavia) Luxy: (getting back up and rubbing her head) Ouch Zadavia: Luxy? Luxy: (looks up at Zadavia) Oops Zadavia: You shouldn't be here! It's not safe, go back home this instant! Ace: Home? not safe? What's going on? Danger: We're all confused as you are bud Luxy: (sad) She's my mother Loonatics: (shocked) MOTHER!! Danger: Zadavia has a daughter!? well that's something new Zadavia: Shut it Duck! (back to Luxy) Why are you here Luxy? Luxy: I wanna be with you mom, i hate it there! it's not home, it's feels like a prison Zadavia: How did you get past Tweetums? Daffy: Tweetums? (starts laughing) Luxy: He dosnt know i'm gone, well at least i dont think he knows... Lexi: Is something bothering you there Luxy? Luxy: (shakes her head in disagreement) Zadavia: I kept her in hiding from Optimatus. 15 years ago, Me and her father Sypher were called to the Planet of Blanc after he and Sylthvester were in a spot of bother with an army of robots, after they both turned evil, me and Syther escaped to a nearby planet where i had Luxy. My brother caught Syther, ever since i kept Luxy away. Duck: Sypher? Oh my, with a family like that i sure feel for ya Luxy Zadavia: Someone please escort him out? Ok Luxy, You can stay with me Luxy: Thanks Mom (both hug) Kowalski: We gotta go back to my Time Machine Everyone. Daphne: Nice to meet you all Super hero's. Ace: Thank's. (The Goodies get in to The Time Machine) The Loonatics: Bye Goodies. The Goodies: Bye Loonatics. (The Goodies Traveled back to 2011) (At The Kolawski's Lab) Roxas: We'll Daffy is safe & sound. Daffy: Right Roxas. Lisa: But what if Vanitas goes to The Police Station & find's out? Melody: and Lied once again. Daffy: Yeah they problably found The Note just about Now. (The Villain's At The Police Station) Vanitas: Well where here. (Look's throught the Microscope) Vanity: Did you see The Duck's anywhere? Vanitas: Mmm Mmm Nope. Freddie: Do you want me & Scrappy to stop them because Where The Toughest & one of The Smallest guy's ever? Vanitas: Yes but first. (Then See's The Note) What! Kristie: What is it. Vanitas: A Note! Spike: Read it & see what it Says. Vanitas: (Reading a Note) "Someone else I believe has done this instead of a Black Duck! I checked their Fingerprint's In The DNA are one day getting Arrested to Alcatraz Prison Signature, The Police Officer. (Vanitas gets angry) (End of Episode) Screencaps Ace, Lexi and Luxy.png|Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny and Luxy Longmoore Lyndsey with the Loonatics in lab.png|Rev Roadrunner, Lexi Bunny, Luxy and Lyndsey Longmoore Danger whispering to Lyndsey.png|Danger whispering to Lyndsey Category:Episodes Category:Castaras Category:Series 2